


Some Things Would Never Change

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Shaun of the Dead
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things even a zombie apocalypse couldn't change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Things Would Never Change

If it hadn’t been a ghost town before, it certainly was now. Of course, it was still London but Z-Day had taken its toll, for sure.

Shaun’s life hadn’t changed all that much. He still got up, stretched and spent a good five minutes trying to work out whether he should be going to work or not (the answer was always _not_ ). He could hear Ed somewhere in the distance ( _the distance_ now being the shed) howling at the television. 

“Come back to bed.” Liz offered.

“I can’t. I’ve got to go and feed Ed.”

Some things would never change.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge #28: Drabble a Day (Prompt: ghost town) at http://writerverse.livejournal.com/  
> 


End file.
